Growing Up
by nic73
Summary: My new drabble series, going even further back in time than 'His life Before'. This time they will be double drabbles, one about Jane and one about Lisbon. Starting at four years old, watch them grow. ***Last drabble posted***
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Yes a new set of drabbles, not a huge favourite with fanfic readers but I enjoy writing them so I hope some of you out there will enjoy them too.**

**Four years old**

Patrick's sitting in the dirt, the sun beating down on his head watching his friend Pete finish setting up the dodgem ride. He's stomach beginning to tingle because he knows that once he's finished, Pete will let him on for the test ride. Dodgems are his favourite ride. Angela prefers the Merry- go- round, and he has to admit that he finds the decorated horses appealing, especially the green one with the red saddle, but he doesn't go on it every time as he doesn't want Angela to know, she'll blurt it out and the older kids will bully him.

Teresa stops mid-sentence as the door opens. She moves little Stan off her lap and jumps up as her daddy enters the room, he swoops her up and swings her around.

"How's my big girl, have you been a good girl for Grandma and looked after Stan?"

"Yes Daddy, I was reading him a book and I gave him breakfast"

He puts her down.

"You're such a good big sister. What would Daddy do without you?"

Teresa beams with joy at hearing her daddy's praise.

"Now help Stan put his coat on, you have a new baby brother to meet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Jane Doe51, Auntcj, I Dream of Scotty, MartyMc and Shepweir always, for kindly review my new drabble series. As I've given this more thought I pretty excited about exploring the differences and commonality of their younger years. Thanks to those who have followed and fav'ed**

**Five years old**

The night she wanted to go quickly had taken forever. She'd dressed carefully, the outfit chosen the night before. She can feel the weight of the back pack as she poses for pictures outside the house. After giving her mum a big hug, she climbs in beside her father. Tears threaten as she watches her mum and brothers disappear, but she blinks them back determinedly. The car pulls to a stop and there's one final kiss for her dad. Excitement and dread tickle her tummy as she walks through the gates entering the new world of school.

Patrick's riding on his Daddy's shoulders keeping him above the crowds that descend into his world every evening. Usually he's in bed by now but not tonight. He waves at Sam as they pass by the shooting gallery, she shows surprise and he beams at her with pride, he's a big boy now. He comes to a stop and as his Daddy begins to sit down, Patrick holds on to his neck.

"Now Paddy, see all these people.."

"Yes Daddy."

"They are Marks, they're not us. They come with money and want us to take it. Watch how it's done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: A big thank you as always to Jane Doe51, LouiseKurylo, and shadowdweller for reviewing the last chapter, it's great that you take the time. Also thank you to everyone who's reading these drabbles, I hope you are enjoying them too.**

**Six years old**

Angela looks at Patrick, who's picking up a shell out of the sand. She breaks into a big smile.

"Race you to the water."

She has a three yard lead before Patrick realises there's race is on. He immediately runs after her. He closes the gap but her feet hit the water before his. Patrick grabs her hand as he sits down in the ocean pulling her with him. They sit side by side, feeling the push of the waves against their backs.

"This is the best place we've stopped ever! I want to live here one day."

Teresa's sitting on the stoop of her home finishing her homework. She looks up as she hears her name called to see her best friends, Karla and Emily, walking towards her. Emily's holding a skipping rope. She waves:

"Just have to finish this."

Karla screws up her face.

"There's all weekend to get that done."

Teresa shrugs:

"I know but then I don't have to worry about it."

Emily joins in:

"Don't be such a smarty pants."

Teresa bristles:

"I'm not and I don't want to play rope."

Teresa picks up her books and walks back into her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: A big thanks as always to JaneDoe 51, MartyMc, MartyMc49 and auntcj for very kindly reviewing the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Seven years old**

Patrick's watching the people lining up for the merry-go-round. A young girl catches his eye. She's about his age and is holding a ladies hand. Judging by their eyes, it's her mother. It's not just the shape and colour that are the same, they each have a sadness there and something else, he's not sure what it is, but he's hit with a desire to help, to make the girl feel better.

A loud, harsh voice makes him jump:

"Over here Paddy, you lazy good for nothing."

The girl shrinks against her mother, and now he understands.

Teresa looks out the window as Peter's mom drones on about what a book editor does, She seems pretty excited about it and obviously loves the job, Teresa doesn't want to be tied to a desk again once she's left school. Careers day has been such a bore!

Then Heather's dad, walks to the front, Teresa's eyes open wide, that's a gun he has on his belt, she's never been so close to a gun. She sits up straighter and hangs on his every word as he talks about chasing down bad guys, just like on tv. Officer Teresa Lisbon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Ag, Jane Doe51, I Dream of Scotty, quinnovative, and guest for their reviews of the last chapter. They are truly appreciated and it's great to know you're enjoying them. Also thank you for the new follow and favs. I hope you enjoy our two favourite characters at eight years old.**

**8yrs old**

Everyone's watching the cars pull to a stop, wheels kicking up the dry earth. Patrick counts six, three police cars and three others. He's aware his father's coming up behind him and hears his voice in his ear.

"Don't you cause me no trouble boy."

Patrick pushes down the tremors beginning to run through his body. He shakes his head.

"I won't Dad."

His father roughly ruffles his hair, pulling it while removing his hand. Patrick doesn't flinch. A Sherriff, and a woman, exit the lead car waving a piece of paper.

Pete nods as he's driven away.

"Don't forget this Teresa."

Teresa gives her Mother a smile as she takes her toothbrush from her hands and shoves it in her bag. After adding the last few things she zips it up and bounces excitedly down the stairs.

"Ready to go, Mom."

As they reach her friends door, her Mother turns to her:

"You do everything Linda's mom tells you."

"I will."

She kisses the top of her head and gives her a hug.

"Have fun."

"I will."

The door opens and Linda pulls Teresa into the house, Mom's forgotten in the excitement of her first sleepover party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51 and mollychankaii for their reviews, always lovely to hear peoples thoughts. I was watching 'Little Yellow House' and Lisbon talks about how she had to be the responsible one because of the way their Mother and Father were. I always thought that it was after the death of her mother that things changed. So I've started to introduce this into my drabbles. The Patrick one is from molly's suggestion. I hope you enjoy.**

**Nine years old**

"Teresa!"

"Yes mom?"

Her mom's waves her hands at the bags on the counters.

"Put these away dear and make your momma a cup of coffee."

"Sure Mom."

"Where are your brothers?"

"Watching tv."

"Have they done their homework?"

Teresa nods her head. Her mother smiles at her.

"You're a good girl Teresa. Where would your momma be without you?"

She plants a kiss on the top of Teresa's head and leaves. Teresa lets out a sigh and puts the groceries away, afterwards she makes her mom's drink, then heads to her room to start her homework.

Patrick turns to the giggling Angela.

"Shhhh….he'll hear you."

Jason Turner stumbles up the steps to his trailer Patrick whispers:

"Looks like he carried on drinking."

Three hours earlier Turner had literally bumped into them knocking Angela to the ground, and he'd smacked Patrick on the side of his head, shouting it was the least he deserved. Now it's payback. He pulls open the door and walks smack bang in to his couch blocking the entrance. The two friends watch gleefully as he loses his balance, tipping over the couch into the tub of water waiting on the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: A big thanks to Jane Doe51, MartyMac49 and mollychankawaii for taking the time to review and share your thoughts. As always your support makes my day. I hope you enjoy them reaching ten.**

10 years old

Teresa thanks her parents for the new trainers, bought to replace the ones that had worn out. She gives each a kiss. She's surprised when her mother hands her another present. Her Mother's eyes are shining and excitement tickles Teresa's stomach. Her fingers tremble a little making it a struggle to open the wrapping, there's a piece of paper inside, which reads:.

'Dear Teresa, for all your help, I know I ask a lot, but know that I love you, Happy Birthday.'

Tears spring to her eyes as she opens the box, she catches her breath, it's a beautiful cross.

His Dad hands Patrick a used carrier bag.

"Happy birthday Son."

He opens it up and inside lies a blob of shimmering gold material. He looks at his father, who's grinning from ear to ear. He reaches inside to pull it out. The fabric is smooth and slips through his fingers, He notices it's also black and he's never felt anything so luxurious. Once out he holds it up, trying to make sense of it. His father grabs it off him impatiently.

"Useless! This way, look!"

For the first time he sees the writing:

'BOY WONDER.'

"Welcome to the act."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, MartyMac49 and Grumpy Insomniac for review the last chapter, I really appreciate your support.**

**11 years old**

The coin drops to the floor for the umpteenth time.

"Ugh! I'm never getting the hang of this!"

He feels a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing well Patrick, it takes patience."

Patrick shrugs his mentors hand off and stands up.

"I should have it down by now. It's not exactly rocket science."

His mentor holds him under his stare. Patrick spreads out his hands:

"What?"

The man shakes his head.

"You have a brilliant mind Patrick, but this can't be rushed, not everything in life worth having can be rushed. Remember that"

Patrick sits down and tries again.

Teresa hears them coming and grabs Lacey's shirt sleeve.

"Let's get out of here."

It's too late, their way's blocked by two sixth graders, moving up to junior high after the summer break, good riddance to them.

"Lacey, Lacey, we've been looking for you all day. Want to tell us why the Principle thought we caused your black eye?"

Her friend's frozen with fear. Teresa steps in front of her.

"I told her."

Teresa feels Lacey's hand on her shoulder:

"Don't Teresa.."

One girl hits out, Teresa ducks and manages a retaliatory punch, the girls run off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, MartyMac49 and Grumpy Insomniac for reviewing the last chapter. It's lovely to hear from you, and thanks to everyone reading it. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Twelve years old**

She sits on her parent's bed, clutching her cross, and looks around the room. It's been a long, nightmare day. Her brothers are asleep in their beds, her father in a drunken stupor in his chair. She walks to the drawers and picks up the family photo. Sadness overwhelms her, her knees buckle beneath her, as she stares at her mother's face. She can't believe she's gone! She knows life will never be the same again. When she shut the door on the last guest, her aunt with empty promises of being there for her, she'd never felt so alone.

He stares out the window watching the miles go by. Another town, where it all starts again. Putting up the rides, the tents. There'll be anticipation, followed by crowds, laughter, music, lights, the night air, the marks!

He'll be better than he was in the last town. He'll smile wider, He'll think quicker, he'll size up the audience better, the words will come more easily, he'll lie better. He looks across at his Dad concentrating on the road ahead. Maybe he'll be pleased with him, maybe he'll be good enough, maybe the cloak won't weigh a little heavier this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51 and MartyMac49 for their reviews of the last drabble. Your support is such a boost. **

**Thirteen years old**

Teresa looks up at the ceiling as she lies in her bed. She should've been asleep a long time ago but the events of the day has swept tiredness away. She's gone over the incident time and time again, remembering clearly every word said, every look that passed between them. It brings the same conclusion every time. Daniel Reeves, the hottest boy in the year touched her arm as they left maths class and whispered:

"Excuse me Teresa, coming through."

He then turned and flashed her that dazzling smile that sends Rachel weak at the knees. Rachel's so jealous.

Patrick sits in their favourite hideaway spot. They moan about home, they laugh about some crazy antic, he shows her his latest trick. She talks about her dreams to get away. Sometimes she makes him long for it too. He hears her voice. He scowls at the sight of her walking with the new lad, he's fourteen and full of himself. They stop, Angela laughs, the sound floating it's way across to him. She turns away and heads towards him. Patrick watches as the boys eyes follow Angela until she's out of sight. Patrick's overwhelmed with a desire to punch him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51, MartyMc49, Grumy Insomniac and DS Pallas for their reviews of the last chapter and to those who reading this collection. I hope you enjoy this one, not too many left.**

**14yrs old**

Patrick looks down at the shorts his dad handed him.

"Dad, I'm too old for shorts. Can't I wear some long trousers?"

His Dad wraps his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner, but which often turns threatening.

"What does it say on the sign Son?"

Patrick sighs silently within.

"The Boy Wonder."

His Dad ruffles his hair.

"That's right. That's what's bringing them in. Can't have you looking too grown up now can we."

"You can't stop me getting older."

"No, but we can fool the suckers for a while."

Patrick nods in defeat. One day he'll win.

Teresa looks at her father sleeping in the armchair. She counts ten empty beer bottles around his feet. Suddenly she's overcome with anger fuelled by two years of grief, and loneliness. She's tired of trying to keep the home together. She stands in front of him,

"I miss her too dad! It's been two years. You need to straighten yourself out. Stop drinking, stop checking out. The boys need clothes, food, and discipline. They need a father, I need a father."

She's shaking from her emotions as she stands waiting. Quietly she picks up the bottles as her father sleeps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes: Thak you to Jane doe51 and Shallowdweller for their reviews of the last chapter. **

**Fifteen years old**

Patrick lays on his bed, his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling of the airstream. How many hours has he spent staring at the damp spot shaped like a bird in flight. Many hours he's imagined himself as that bird, soaring away from here. How small and weak his dad would look. He closes his eyes and concentrates, imagines himself flying away. He hears the sound of his dad drinking and gambling with his friends. His stomach twists in to a knot once more,

"Sometimes, I hate him. I hate this place, If it wasn't for Angela..."

Teresa and Karla exit the school doors giggling with excitement. The whole weekend lays before them. They stop abruptly as they spy the row of boys sitting on the wall. They adjust their clothing, sweep back their hair and ignore them as they walk by. They both agree history's boring with the replacement teacher, Karla laughs at Teresa's impression of him. Teresa rolls her eyes as Karla swoons over her favourite subject, Tom Cruise - yuk!. With a hug and plans to meet tomorrow they part. Teresa hesitates on the steps of her home, she thinks of her brothers and enters.

**Author's notes: Doing this series has been a revelation as, on the face of it, Jane and Lisbon had very different upbringings, but there are a lot of similarities in their too. Maybe it's the human condition as Jane says. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes: Thanks to Jane Doe51, MissDonnie and MartyMc49 for their reviews of the last chapter, always, always apreciated. I apologise for how long it's taken me to get another chapter out. Hope it was worth the wait. :)**

**Sixteen years old**

Patrick recites the mantra once more:

"It's just Angela"

The same Angela he's seen every day for as long as he can remember. They've laughed, fought, schemed, confided, together. He can't remember her never being there. He knows everything about her, and she knows everything about him, she's his best friend, she's the one person he can be totally himself with.

So why are his hands sweating as he walks to her trailer door? Why is his stomach turning somersaults and making him feel sick? Why does he feel unsure? Does a kiss really change so much?

Teresa looks at herself in the mirror. Her long hair's curled and pinned to frame her face and cascade on to her bare shoulders. She studies her make-up, and grabs a wipe to remove a slight smudge at the corner of her eye. She looks down at her dress, wondering if anyone will tell she bought it from the charity shop on Grange Street. She hears the doorbell and her stomach does a flip. She opens the bedroom door and descends the stairs towards her first prom.

He date looks up and smiles, his face showing his appreciation.

"Hi Greg."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jane Doe51 and MartyMc49 for your reviews of the last chapter. It's lovely to hear from you and your support is much appreciated.**

**17 years old**

It's over! Her palms are sweaty and she tries to surreptitiously wipe them on her jeans, but she's certain she's been spotted. She thinks back over the last few minutes, kicking herself for making silly mistakes, she's certain she's blown everything. She's looked forward to this day, it's the only thing she's been able to think about, this life changing day. Emily said it was a piece of cake, nothing to it. But it was the worst moments of her life, her stomach in knots, her body trembling uncontrollably.

She can't believe her ears! She passed! World bring it on!

The moon's high in the sky looking down on Patrick as he sits on the hill watching the city light below. The procession arrived four hours ago, all the trailers are hooked up to vital supplies, the animals are fed and watered, the rides unhooked and placed ready to be prepared for action the next day. He wonders what it's like for the people stretched out before him. To be in the same place, every day, for everything to be familiar, to stand still for more than a moment. Angela takes his hand and he's where he want to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: TThank you to Ag, JaneDoe51, mossib, Martymac49 and guest for reviewing the last chapter, it's especially appreciated for these dribbles. And thanks to new followers and favs. Hope you enjoy this one:**

**18yrs old**

He's never been as happy as he is at this moment. He wants to catch the wind and fly up into space to tether the moon so it can't move and this moment will last forever. When did things change? When did his heart start to skip and his palms sweat whenever he catches a glimpse of her through the crowds? When did being with her turn from a joy to a desperate need? She wears his ring until they reach her trailer door. She slips it off and pops it into her pocket. A secret engagement with secret plans.

Lying on her bed, her door firmly closed, her dad in a drunken sleep in his chair, she stares at the ring. It was given with apologies and promises that someday she will get a better one. She's still can't believe he knelt in front of her. He promised to take care of her, to protect her, her and their children. She loves him, surely that's all that matters? Her dreams were always just dreams, they were never going to come true. She slips it on her finger determining that this is what she wants, her dreams are locked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes: I'm finally posting the last chapter. I want sincerely thank JaneDoe51, Mossi.b, Tiacelya, Ag, and MartyMac49 for their reviews of the previous chapter and especially thank those who have supported me through every chapter of this drabble series. I've found it fascinating to write and to compare Jane and Lisbon's growing up years side by side. I hope this last chapter meets with your approval.**

**19yrs Old**

Patrick's never felt like this before as he watches the desolate miles pass by, there's been nothing but bleak scenery for hours, taking him away from his past. . He feels a squeeze of his hand and he turns towards his future. His beautiful wife to be, his best friend, his soul. Tomorrow they buy a ring and go to the registry office, Sam explained everything he needs to do. Then they'll really be together, finally living their plans, loving each other forever and ever. He smiles understanding exactly how he feels: Free... Free to live his life how he wants.

Teresa wipes furiously at the tears in her eyes as his dejected figure recedes in her rear view mirror. It takes everything she has in her, not to turn the car around. She tells herself that she can do this, she has a plan, she has steps she needs to take to fulfil her dreams. They can't come true here, or with him. Here would mean a home and babies, she would become lost in the demands of others. She has to get away, miles from here, miles from them, miles from him. It hurts but it's the first step.


End file.
